MLB Song Shorts Episode One: No One Else
by lemonaide8
Summary: “Je t’aime, Adrien.” This is my own miraculous take on the song No One Else from Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812. Be warned: this is very romantic.


**A.N:** Hello my fellow miraculars! This is a musical version of how I imagine Marinette and Adrien finally getting together. In this story, they're in the "identities revealed but still just BFFs" stage. I wrote this to satisfy my needs, your needs, and because I really like writing musicals. If you happen to like this fic, please go read my musical in progress; Miraculous the Musical (or should I say _mew_ sical? LOL). As always, please feel free to leave comments and reviews. I really love to hear how people react to my stories. Enjoy!

 **Song List:**

(1) No One Else (Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812)

Miraculous Ladybug Song Shorts

Episode One: No One Else

It is raining as Marinette enters the music room. She stands in the doorway for a minute, looking around the room, before she sets her music down at the piano, finds her key and starts to sing (a capella) No One Else.

Marinette: (looking at the music) The rain... (she smiles to herself)

As Marinette starts the first words of her song, we cut to Adrien walking down the hall. Marinette's voice catches his ears. He stops for a second to listen before continuing down the rest of the hall to watch her from the door.

Marinette: First I heard your voice (she closes her eyes) thunder (she opens them again) burst in from a cloud, (she moves to the center of the room hugging herself) and I saw your eyes and I saw your smile, (she opens her arms) and the world opened wide, and the world was inside of me.

Adrien: (totally transfixed, he quietly walks into the room and sits at the piano)

Marinette: And I catch my breath and I laugh and blush and I hear guitars. You are so good for me. (Spins over to the window) I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, (she reaches the window looking wistfully at the rain) I love you.

Adrien: (noticing the sheet music he starts to play the accompaniment)

Marinette: (so caught up in her own feelings that she barely registers the piano) Oh the rain. Oh the lightning above us. And your child like eyes and your distant smile, I'll never be this happy again! You and I and no one else.

Adrien: (lightly gasps at the beauty of the song)

Marinette: (finally acknowledging the pianist, she blushes to find it's Adrien but she looks at him fondly) We've done this all before. We were angels once, don't you remember? (she walks a little towards him slowly) Joy and life inside our souls and nobody knows just you and me. It's our secret.

Adrien: (blushes)

Marinette: (turning back to the window) This raging sky! How can anyone sleep? (she turns back to Adrien, now in the center of the room) There was never such a storm before!

A thunder clap sounds from outside.

Marinette: (she excitedly wraps her arms around herself) I feel like putting my arms 'round my knees and squeezing tight as possible (she lets her arms go, squeezing her eyes shut) and flying away (she opens her eyes again, looking at Adrien and blushing, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear) like this.

Adrien: (gives her a small smile)

Marinette: (slowly turning towards the window again) Oh the rain! Oh the lightning above us! (She turns back to Adrien again, walking towards him) And your child like eyes and your distant smile. I'll never be this happy again! (she stops at the piano) You and I, you and I, you and I, (she comes to sit next to him at the piano bench, smiling down at her hands) and no one else.

They both blush as the song comes to an end, sitting there in comfortable silence.

Adrien: (looks at Marinette) (almost a whisper) That was beautiful Marinette.

Marinette: (she jerks her head up to look at him) Thank you, you too.

Adrien: (raises an eyebrow)

Marinette: (nervous) You- your playing, I mean!

Adrien: (chuckles) I'm surprised you didn't jump or stop or something. Things like that usually catch you off guard.

Marinette: (thoughtful) I guess I was too immersed in my own thoughts to really notice until I saw you. Even then though, I'm surprised I didn't jump.

They sit in another comfortable silence for a minute, Marinette looking over her music.

Adrien: Hey, Mari?

Marinette: (focusing on the music) Yeah?

Adrien: Who were you thinking of when you were singing?

Marinette: (stops dead in her tracks, eyes wide)

Adrien: (reassuring) It's okay, you can tell me. I already know you like someone... remember?

Marinette: (blushing)... Who's to say I'm not over them? What if I wasn't thinking of anyone?

Adrien: (smirks) Oh com on, m'lady. You know I know you well enough to tell when you're lying. Besides, it was written all over your face.

Marinette: ... Oh... (getting up to go look out the window again) well...

Adrien: Please? We never talk about this stuff!

Marinette: (gives him a sideways glance) Says the guy who flirts with me non stop.

Adrien: Hey, that doesn't count!

Marinette: (chuckles, looking out at the rain again)

Another minute of silence passes.

Adrien: (gets up and walks a little towards her, leaning on the piano a little) ...Marinette?

Marinette: (tracing a rain drop running down the window) Do you remember your first day of school?

Adrien: (confused) You mean the gum incident?

Marinette: Yeah.

Adrien: (cringing) Um, how could I forget that?

Marinette: Well do you remember what happened after that?

Adrien: (confused still) Of course! That's how we became friends. (he walks closer to her so he's standing beside her at the window) I gave you my umbrella and it closed on your head. (he chuckles at the memory, studying her)

Marinette: (blushing) (quietly) That's what I was singing about.

Adrien: (blushes) (quietly) ... Really?

Marinette: (nods)

Adrien: (looking back out the window) (more of a statement than a question) So you were thinking about me...?

Marinette: (almost a whisper) Je t'aime, Adrien.

Adrien: (inhales lightly, looking at her)

Marinette: (crosses her arms nervously, looking the other direction to hide her blush)

Adrien: Je t'aime aussi, Marinette.

Marinette: (her breath catches as she whips around to look at him again)

Another clap of thunder sounds.

Adrien: (swiftly but gently placing a hand on her cheek, pulling her in for a kiss)

Marinette: (kisses him back)

We zoom out on the two as the scene ends.

Fin 


End file.
